I once had a friend
by CanIHazAHug
Summary: After all this time being alone,it's finally my turn to go. I still have no regrets about this life of mine, just because I met him...


**Hello everyone! **

**Another one-shot,buuuut! This one, I might expand and transform it in a multiple chaptered story if you guys want. I have it in my head soooooo if you want me to, just say it. Anyway, enjoy!**

I once had a friend. I could still remember clear as if it was yesterday the first time I saw him. Well,I can't remember when, but I still could remember the scene. I was a teenager at the time,living on the street with my little sister,fending for both of us. We were alone in this world and I was bitter at the time. We were just another set of poor little kid whose destiny was to die alone in the gutter,without anyone to notice except each other. All alone against the wide world in front of us. Us against everyone. If my memory,at that old age that is now mine, is right,he was a year older then my little Chrome or perhaps the same age. He looked carefree,innocent if you want, and I remember that it irked me. Why can he be happy and not us, I asked myself at the time. I though it was unfair,to be honest. He was carrying a bag full of grocery and I was well intended to steal it,but he stopped in mid-step and stared my way. Those eyes...oh I can still picture those eyes. Two peaceful orbs the color of melted chocolate. It was like looking at my mother, the sheer amount of care and joy making me want to run and confess my sins to him,knowing no judgement would follow. He only smiled and left me his bag. As simple as that: no words,just a full understanding.

We saw each other several times before he walked up to Chrome and me and identified himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi. After a long talk,he offered us a place in his home to live. It was my little sister who made the choice for the both of us. And it's like this that I met the greatest man that ever lived. He wasn't alone though. I had to learn to live with one Gokudera and one Yamamoto. It wasn't easy at first, but we managed. And other people soon joined. It became a full family,one I never had the chance to have, one that I always secretly desired. And that was all thanks to that little guy I knew so long ago.

Things started to get exciting when he shared his involvement with the mafia,or more like his leadership over the Vongola Famiglia. We were all surprised,really. Who would have though that small Tsuna could be a mafia boss? He shared his dream of a better world and his way of doing so trough the crime. We found ourselves joining head first,not caring about the consequences or the dangers. All for Tsuna was our motto. Really funny how we can grow attached to some people.

It went well for a while,nobody died and we finally saw the world we despised so much change and heal to become a better place to live. Some of us found love along the way and had children,but never leaving Tsuna's side. He was the one tying us all together, the one that made that family of ours stay strong and tall. He healed our wounds, showed us that life could be beautiful. That,if only we knew where to look, happiness could be found. I think that,in the end...he was the most damaged of us all. Probably none of us ever realised the pain behind his smiles, or the sorrowful eyes he gave to the laughing children. It took me to be at dead's door to realise it. The most smiling people are often the ones that hurt the most.

He was the first one to die actually. I only wished it was not the way it turned out to be. Dying by the hand of your own man is the worst,isn't it? It was a spy from a concurring Famiglia that shot him in the back. What a coward. The back...not even able to face the one that trusted you while you end his life. The rest of our group,one by one, followed not too long after until just me,Hibari and Yamamoto were left. Even my dear little Chrome left years ago.

To this day,I am the only one left. Maybe that's fate twisted way to make fun of me. You started alone,you'll end alone. But in the end, I think that it still was worth the while. Knowing Tsuna alone make it the most worthwhile. The memories,the adventures and most of all the family were enough. Even if each funerals were a stab in the chest,I still think it was all I could have asked for. So as I feel death's grasp around me, I have no regret. That life was not a fairy tale, nor was it perfect, but it was mine and the people I met were the most amazing one.

I once had a friend...

_''Eh? Finally joining us,Mukuro?''_


End file.
